Galacta Knight
'''Galacta Knight' (Galactic Knight in Japan) is, according to Nova, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, whom Meta Knight wishes to fight in an attempt to best him - only then does he feel that he can be called the greatest warrior in the galaxy himself. Nova recalls that Galacta Knight was sealed away for fear that his powers were too great. Meta Knight gathers the planet's stars to summon Nova who in turn summons the great Galacta Knight for him. When Meta Knight beats him, he turns white and explodes, shattering into pieces. He appears as the final boss in Meta Knightmare Ultra, and then as the penultimate boss of The True Arena (in which he fights Kirby). Physical Appearance Galacta Knight is greatly similar to Meta Knight. He has a hot pink body,which is slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, dark red eyes, and wears whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising up from the top of his mask. Galacta Knight is also somewhat larger than his counterparts, Meta Knight and Kirby. His mask has a vertical and horizontal opening as opposed to Meta Knight, who only has a horizontal opening in his mask. Galacta Knight also features feathered wings as opposed to Meta Knight's cape, which can transform into leathery bat-like wings. Galacta Knight wields a powerful pink lance (as opposed to Meta Knight's sword) and also carries a white shield with a pink cross. Galacta Knight's eyes are noticeably much more rectangular than Meta Knight's eyes. Attacks Galacta Knight has variants of all the attacks Meta Knight had when he fought Kirby in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. He can also summon Ax Knights, Javelin Knights, Mace Knights, and Trident Knights to help him. His lance can also shoot out a deadly beam whip that directs in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. In addition, he can summon fire walls (literally) from the ground. The player can see where the fire is about to erupt by looking at the ground, however. He can also send out a giant tornado or use Mach Tornado, a move normally used by Meta Knight, although it lasts longer and it appears he has more control over it as he can more accurately follow the opponent while spinning around, thus making it much harder to avoid. His shield also sends off a yellow energy projectile that is like the Cutter power, only it shoots forward and doesn't spin back. If Kirby manages to swallow this it will give Kirby the Sword ability. Other attacks consist of him flying and attacking the enemy with his lance. After doing an attack, he stands still for a few seconds, allowing the player to cause some damage to him. Trivia *In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Galacta Knight was referred to "the greatest warrior in the galaxy", however, he is fought before Marx Soul in The True Arena. However, it is possible that this is true, because Marx Soul was not yet revived when Kirby fought him in The True Arena. * Galacta Knight somewhat is a counterpart to Meta Knight and is possibly Kirby's species. Gallery File:Galacta Knight erscheint.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category: Bosses Category:Final Bosses